De La Alfa Al Sexto Sol
by Army of Angels
Summary: For English, try for the momment: http:www.google.comlanguagetools?hlen


Ok, este es el primer fanfic que escribimos. No queremos dar muchos spoilers, pero espermos que les guste. Para mas información, visitanos en Deviantart, nuestro usuario es army-of-angels.

Army of Angels esta formado por: Coolflm y Franky Lombardi

_Army of Angels_

_Presenta:_

**De La Alfa al Sexto Sol.**

Capítulo 1.- Altercado.

Hacía buen tiempo aquel día en Corneria City. Los pájaros cantaban y el cielo estaba despejado. Solo había unas cuantas nubes en el cielo, pero eran blancas, de las que no traían lluvia.

De pronto, una figura azul apareció en el horizonte. Uno que lo viera de lejos lo tomaría por un ave más. Sin embargo, si la viera de cerca, llegaría a darse cuenta de su error.

Era un halcón, pero no uno normal, sino antropomórfico. Era un pájaro azul muy atractivo, con la zona alrededor de los ojos de color rojo. Estos eran de color azul y eran muy bellos, lo cual le daba, junto con su alta estatura y su complexión delgada, todo un aspecto de sex symbol. Estaba vestido con chaleco, pantalones con botas grises; pañuelo rojo y un cinturón negro con una hebilla de plata. Chamarra en garras.

Aquel halcón era el celebérrimo Falco Lombardi, piloto del Starfox Team y uno de los cuatro héroes de la Guerra de Lylat contra Andross.

Ahora mismo el pobre estaba batiendo sus alas-brazos para volar mas rápido, ya que tenía que ir a una reunión.

Falco¡Uf,uf,uf...¡Llego tarde! Si lo hago...no quiero ni imaginarme la que se me va a armar...

**Mientras tanto...**

En el cuartel general estaban reunidos los demás miembros del Starfox Team con el jefe del Estado Mayor de Corneria. Todos miraban el reloj del despacho con expresión preocupada, pues Falco no llegaba ni a la de tres. Pepper estaba molesto y Fox, preocupado, ya que sabía que tambien él acabaría recibiendo una buen rapapolvo. El pobre zorro siempre pagaba las culpas de las calaveradas de su plumífero amigo. Los demás(con Bill Gray y Katt Monroe como nuevos miembros) hacían chistes sobre el asunto.

Bill: No, si YO ya sabía que "Crazy Bird" no llegaría a la hora.

Katt: Este Falco nunca cambiará. Te lo digo yo, Fox.

Peppy: Yo siempre lo dije: lo de este chico no es normal.

Slippy: (Señalándose la cabeza con el dedo.) Eso va a ser del riego.

Gen Pepper: Bueno, comencemos ya porque... ya ha pasado un cuarto de hora y vuestro compañero sin venir. Además ya estoy harto! Que le zurzan al pájaro demente este.

Se aproximó a una mesa llena de papeles y empezó a hablar.

Gen Pepper: Starfox, nos han llegado rumores inquietantes procedentes de Fortuna.

Fox¿De que se trata exactamente, General?

Gen Pepper: Parece ser que los satélites han descubierto algo misterioso. (Suspira) Chicos, no quiero alarmaros, pero probablemente Andross esté vivo.

Todo el Starfox Team¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Todo el mundo mira al general con expresión incrédula.

Fox¿A...Andross vivo¿Cómo es posible!

Gen Pepper: No he dicho que Andross esté vivo, sino que probablemente lo esté. Por eso iréis a Fortuna a investigar. Puede que sea solo una base de piratas, pero si el ejercito venomiano está involucrado, entonces deberéis sacar la información de los ordenadores.

Fox: No hay problema, General. Confié en nosotros.

Peppy: Eso! Denos tres días y tendrá toda la información que necesite.

De pronto, se oyeron unas voces bastante fuerte. Parecía gente discutiendo a gritos.

Bill¿Que demonios pasa ahí afuera?

Slippy: Me lo imagino...

Fox: Ay, no...

El general Pepper abrió la puerta y se encontró con todo un espectáculo.

Falco estaba forcejeando y discutiendo a gritos con un guardia de seguridad, que tenía cara de dóberman y que iba vestido de rojo con un casco negro.

Falco¡DÉJEME PASAR¡TENGO UNA REUNIÓN IMPORTANTE!

Guardia¡Y UN JAMÓN¡EL GENERAL PEPPER ME HA DICHO QUE NO DEJARA ENTRAR A NADIE PASADOS QUINCE MINUTOS DEL COMIENZO DE LA REUNIÓN!

Falco¡SOY UN INTEGRANTE DEL STARFOX Y TENGO DERECHO A ESTAR CON MI EQUIPO!

Guardia¡POR MÍ, COMO SI ES EL PRIMER MISNISTRO DE CORNERIA¡ÓRDENES SON ÓRDENES!

Pepper¡Ejem!

De repente, Falco y el guardia se callaron. Aquello parecía una tumba, y en el aire se mascaba la violencia. Finalmente, el general Pepper rompió el silencio.

Gen Pepper¡Ya sabía que esto ocurriría¡Siempre ha sido lo mismo contigo!

Fox: General, en el fondo Falco es buena ge—

Pepper¡Silencio¡No quiero oír tus disculpas! (Mirando a Falco con odio) ¡Y en cuanto a ti, no quiero verte en lo que queda del día¡Estoy harto de que llegues tarde, de tus calaveradas y de que te pelees con los soldados de mi ejército!

Falco: Ya, no se esponje, solo han sido veinte minu—

Fox: Falco, ya has oído al general. No polemices más y quédate afuera.

Falco se quedó callado. El resto del equipo miró al pobre halcón con expresión de desprecio; le dieron la espalda y entraron de nuevo en el despacho. Falco se queda solo y pensativo, sintiéndose como si todos le abandonaran.

Falco: Todos me desprecian...Para ellos no soy sino "Crazy bird"...el loco que recibe todas las críticas.¡Idiotas! No estoy loco. Solo soy un espíritu libre al que la vida ha tratado mal...muy mal.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió y salió todo el equipo de Starfox.

Falco intentó hablarle a Fox, quien estaba mas serio que nunca...

Falco: Fox, escucha, por favor...

Fox: No quiero explicaciones, Falco. Ya no importa. Lo hecho, hecho está y tendrás que aguantar el castigo.

Los dos se callaron. Tras unos minutos de silencio, Fox habló de la misión.

Fox: Tenemos una misión en Fortuna, pero tú no vas a venir por llegar tarde.

Falco¿Qué¡No, no ma...¡Soy tu mano derecha, Fox!

Los demás empezaron a hacer risitas.

Katt: Ya lo veis, está en plan esquizofrénico.

Bill: Si, nunca cambiará.

Falco intentó hacer un último intento.

Falco¡Fox, piensa que soy el segundo a bordo y que me necesitas!

¡Sin mí, no van a poder hacer nada!

Fox: Lo siento, pero estabas advertido. Volveremos dentro de tres días. Suerte.

Falco: Pero...

Fox: Hasta que no aprendas a ser responsable, no participarás en las misiones. Vamonos, chicos.

Obedeciendo a Fox, todos se alejaron; dejando a Falco sorprendido, enfadado, triste y más solo que la una.

Falco!


End file.
